


for him

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Florist Pete, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tattoo Artist Patrick, Voyeurism, and now the smut tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a tattoo artist. Pete works in the flower shop two buildings away from Patrick's workplace. What could possibly go between both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him

The street was usually known as the one for shops and parlors and other stuff like that. It was colorful, and the thirty year old man looked around it confidently. He had just started business here, and he was glad to be in this city, in this street. He could see diverse shops around; a tattoo parlor, a gym, a radio station, there was a little bit of everything on here. He liked it, and its colours, and it feeling to it.

Pete looked at his newly opened flower shop. He didn't seem like the dude to own a flower shop; ink tinted his arms and his navel black. He entered it, and the day was uneventful. Only about four people showed up, and only two bought flowers.

By lunch time he went to check the nearest places, and saw a tattoo place just a few buildings away from his shop. It was rather small, and he was intrigued by it. He didn't have any plans on getting a new tattoo, but knowing new people would be rather nice.

The tattoo parlor smelled like creamy coffee and sugar. He liked it by his first look at it. The people seemed rather friendly, and then he saw one cutie.

He had short bleached blonde hair, and his blue eyes were the prettiest color he had ever seen. He gulped nervously, lost in thought. This guy was fucking adorable. He was currently inking some dude's arm, and he was rather concentrated on his job. After a close look, Pete didn't see any tattoos on him, and he silently wondered why was he there, tattooing people, when he didn't have any himself.

"Good afternoon, sir," a tall boy with dyed bright red hair said to him. He didn't see any tattoos on him, either. "Are you here for a tattoo?"

"Uh, no, I was just looking around," he said rather nervously, fixing his gaze on the blonde boy rather than this redhead.

"Alright, you can see some designs on that book right there. If you want something, just let me or Mikey know." He pointed at some heavy-looking book and Pete nodded as he went to get it.

He passed the forty-five minutes of his break checking the designs out, finding only one he liked. It was a thorn design, and it said it had been drawn by a dude called 'Patrick'.

By when he had to go, the blonde boy had ended working in the man's tattoo. He looked at Pete and waved quietly. "See you later. What's your name? New around here?"

"I'm Pete," he stammered. "And I'm kind of new, yeah. What's yours?"

The boy giggled, and Pete found it a heavenly sound. "I'm Patrick. Pleasure to meet you, Pete."

Pete left immediately after, his cheeks a pale pink. This dude was too fucking cute for his own good. And his name was Patrick.

God, Wentz. Barely two weeks on here and you're already crushing on someone, he reprimanded himself silently. He was always like this, quick to fall for someone.

* * *

A week later, the same boy of the tattoo parlor had entered Pete's shop. He almost dropped the flowers he was putting on the shelves when he saw him.

Patrick went to the counter and his gaze met Pete's. He blinked a few times. "Pete! Didn't know you worked so close to the parlor."

"Yeah, it's my parents's business, really..." he sighed nervously, his cheeks flushed pink. "What are you here for, though?"

Patrick shrugged, as if he didn't know. "You got any tulips?" he said softly.

Pete nodded. "I do, wait a second." He went to get some off the shelves and came back. "How many?"

Patrick licked his lips nervouslhy "Uh, a bouquet."

Pete laughed softly. "A date, isn't it?" It wasn't a surprise that Patrick had a date; he was very attractive, after all.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, with this boy named Tyler. He's really nice— he was who asked me out."

So I still have a chance, Pete thought, and he yelled at himself mentally. He knew Tyler, though; he was rather young— eight years younger than him or so— and he was a basketball player. "I'm glad you got a date. Uh, it'll be ten bucks." He silently wondered how old Patrick was; he looked twenty-three, but he doubted that was his actual age. He had that forever young feeling to him.

Patrick took his wallet out of his pocket and gave him the money and took the bouquet. "Thank you," he said simply, smiling at the older boy.

Pete found him cute. Like, way too cute. Should-be-illegal cute. But he smiled back. A smooth— not really— idea formed in the back of his mind. "Patrick?" he said when the shorter boy turned around.

The blonde turned around. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go to the movies tomorrow?"

Patrick's eyes lit up. "Sure! What hour?"

Pete shrugged, moving his fingers around anxiously. "I don't know, maybe five?" He had no idea what movie he wanted to see, but the new Star Wars would be nice.

Patrick nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! See you tomorrow, Pete!" he turned around and left, noticeably more excited that when he got there.

Pete smiled. "See you," he whispered as Patrick closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was seven in the afternoon and Patrick was more bored than he had ever been in his life. Tyler seemed like a nice, shy guy at first, but he ended up being a major asshole. He ranted about how this basketball team was terrible and that the players had to kill themselves. It made Patrick's skin irk.

"Could you please stop suicide baiting?" he sighed by the fourth time that afternoon as he took a bite of the steak.

Tyler shrugged. "Why does it matter? It doesn't matter, I'm not saying it seriously."

Patrick wanted to slap him by now. He repressed a hiss and kept eating his dinner, and Tyler did so too. The bouquet laid at his side in the table, and Tyler didn't seem very thankful for it.

Tyler huffed. "This is boring. I thought you'd be more interesting, as you're so pretty."

Patrick shrugged. "I'm not pretty and I'm not interesting. Plus, I'm not interested." He high-fived himself in his mind, thinking that was a good comeback.

Tyler gaped and got up from sudden, his spaghetti half-eaten. "Why'd you accept, then?" he said venomously, not understanding.

Patrick shrugged again, carelessness in every bit of his factions. "Not wanted to seem mean," he said simply.

Tyler squinted and ended up letting out a long sigh. He fixed his hoodie and sighed again. "Alright then, I guess." He shrugged. "Good afternoon, Patrick," he said with the little bit of decency he had left.

The shorter boy nodded. "Good afternoon, Tyler."

Tyler closed the restaurant door behind him and Patrick kept eating, his eyes on another thing rather than the food.

He noticed Tyler left the bouquet behind and he smiled, one idea in his mind.

* * *

Pete looked over his shoulder, wanting to see the blonde's characteristic hair. But he couldn't find him anywhere in the crowded movie theater.

"Pete!" said a voice out of nowhere, and he was hug-attacked by the blonde he was waiting for. "I couldn't find you."

"Couldn't find you either," he giggled nervously, and then he saw a bouquet in the other boy's hand. After a minute of silence, he realized it was the same bouquet he had bought from him a few days ago. "Wait, how did the date with Tyler go?"

Patrick shrugged, seemingly careless. "He wasn't as nice as he seemed," he answered. "He left as soon as I told him I wasn't very interested."

Pete sighed. "That sucks, man. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said, shrugging again. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Star Wars: The Force Awakens," Pete said with a smile, handing Patrick the ticket. Patrick took it and put it in his pocket. Pete admired the boy's outfit: he looked like he was going to a formal dinner rather than a date-ish thing.

Patrick handed him the bouquet rather nervously. "These are for you," he said, giggling, his cheeks pink. Pete found him adorable.

"So this is officially a date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want it to be," Patrick said, giving him one of his charming smiles, making the boy melt with those six words.

Pete blushed and nodded, looking away from the shorter boy. "Let's go see the movie," he said as he looked at the hour; it was five minutes for five o'clock.

"Alright!" he chirped.

They sat on the seats after they bought popcorn and soda and they fought over who would hold the popcorn for a while.

"It's mine!" Pete argued, taking the box in his hands.

"It's for both of us!"

"Fine, man, fine." He sighed and took a handful of the food and ate it, before the movie even started it.

"You're gonna eat all of it before the ads even end, Pete." He realized he didn't know Pete's surname and frowned. "Wait, what's your surname?"

"Wentz. My full name sounds like royalty."

"What is it?"

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz The Third," he said, shrugging.

"Nice. Mine's Stumph, if you were curious."

"Nice," Pete said, mimicking the other boy. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-five," he said, an eyebrow raised. "You?"

"Thirty." He usually didn't mind his own age, but he felt old now.

"God, you're old. And think I'm considering dating you," Patrick said with a cheeky smile.

Pete blushed deep red and shoved him aside. "It's starting!" he muttered excitedly when he paid attention to the screen.

The movie was fun, and Pete tended to look overexcited over it. He was just a Star Wars aficionado, really. Patrick looked rather bored, but his gaze was fixated on the older boy.

It was dark, as they were in the theater, but Patrick could still appreciate his factions. His lips, his chocolate eyes, his soft hair. Boy, he was cute.

Pete looked over his shoulder to see the shorter boy peacefully sleeping in his seat. "Patrick? Patrick!" he hissed as the movie went on, prodding him with his hand.

Patrick blinked sleep away. "Yeah? What happened?"

"You fell asleep. The movie's about to end."

Patrick groaned and struggled to get up the seat, passing his hands around his eyes. He yawned and stretched a little bit before leaving to the bathroom. Pete smiled as he watched him go.

The movie ended that way, and they were both very happy when they went off the movie theater. "It was a very good movie," Pete said as quickly as they entered a taxi. "They really should make Poe and Finn a real pairing."

Patrick hummed in agreement and looked at Pete's hands. He hadn't forgotten the bouquet, at the very least. "And Tyler, uh," he shrugged. "He was suicide baiting and he told me I wasn't interesting."

"You are interesting, though. And cute. Very cute."

Patrick blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Pete beamed at him. "You asked for it. Also, I might get a new tattoo this Friday?"

"Oh, nice! I can do it for you. What design?"

"The thorns one. The one you drew?"

Patrick smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah, that one's one of my favorites! I'm glad. Where, though?"

"Collarbones?" he questioned silently, and then confirmed by nodding. "Yeah, collarbones."

"It'll look good!" he thought about seeing Pete shirtless, and he avoided a shiver.

Boy, he was too excited for Friday.

* * *

"Brendon?" Pete asked as he took his bottle of water and did the last arrangements to the shop.

"Yes?" he said, glancing at his boss.

"Take care of the store, maybe? You can get lunch later. I have to go somewhere and Ryan's getting lunch."

"Where're you even going?"

"Getting a tattoo," Pete shrugged as he took a sip of water.

"Patrick, isn't it?" Brendon gave him a cheeky smile and Pete almost spat his water. Ryan and Brendon looked at each other, the latter smiling proudly.

Pete blushed. "Maybe," he mutteted.

Ryan slapped a hand to his mouth, as if mimicking surprise. "The boss has a crush!" he cooed.

"I'm firing you," Pete said with fake anger.

Ryan repressed a laugh. "Okay, okay, nevermind."

"He totally does, though," Ryan murmured to Brendon when he saw Pete leave.

* * *

The tattoo parlor was pretty calm by when Pete got there. Patrick wasn't busy, and he pulled him in a hug as soon as he saw him. When he pulled away, Patrick looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Gee, could you care to bring me the design book?" he asked, glancing at a red-haired man who was drinking coffee. He nodded and got up and then gave him the book. "Alright. Take off your shirt, Pete."

Pete nodded and blushed slightly before he took it off, his lack of fat noticeable. Patrick sighed and passed a hand through the older boy's chest.

"Get the tattoo done, damn!" Mikey called from behind them, grinning at how Patrick had zoned out.

Patrick snapped out of it and blushed deep red, smiling like an idiot at Pete. He really wanted to kiss him.

"Dude, it's happening," Mikey whispered to his brother when he saw Patrick lean in and Pete smile goofily. The other workers -- a boy named Frank and a girl named Lindsey -- came in a hurry.

It was a sweet first kiss. It was a mere brush of lips, but Pete enjoyed it so much it made his heart melt. Patrick's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, while Pete's were chapped and tasted like chocolate.

When Patrick pulled away, his smile was bigger than ever. He kissed his cheek nonchalantly and giggled. "Let's get that tattoo done, shall we?"

Pete kissed him again without thinking twice and then laid on the seat. It didn't really hurt, and after what felt like an hour it was done.

"There, you can go see it."

Pete got up and he gasped. "It's amazing! Thank you so much." He kissed him again and he suddenly felt Patrick palming through his pants. "Patrick, what --"

Patrick's lips crashed with his and he smirked, grinding against the other boy. Soon he felt a tightness in his jeans, and he was about to take Patrick's shirt off when he heard someone yell "Please no, my poor sex repulsed eyes!"

Patrick pulled away from the older boy and glanced at his side, seeing Gerard look at him as if he had lost his mind. "I forgot. Sorry, Gee."

"'T's ok. Just keep that shit private."

"Alright," Patrick shrugged. "Will your shop work, Pete?"

"Kinky," Pete said as he put his shirt on.

"Have you ever heard of daddy kinks? That's kinky."

"Fine, man. Fine. Let's have public sex. I don't care anymore." Pete shrugged. "Let's go."

"I hope somebody walks in!" Mikey called out before they left.

* * *

Patrick had the biggest boner he had had since he was nineteen when he got to the cupboard on the older boy's shop. Pete had greeted Ryan and Brendon and had told them that Patrick had came here to help.

Of course, they didn't believe him. They didn't ask anything when they went to the cupboard, even though Ryan muttered excitedly about being into voyeurism, and Pete tried to ignore it.

Pete took off his clothes and Patrick did too. Pete kissed him, as Patrick deepened in the kiss hungrily

Patrick explored the other man's body, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his navel. When he got to his crotch, he smiled and licked it hesitantly.

Pete put a hand on his hair and moaned as the boy kept sucking and licking with so much ease it made him wonder how much dick had he sucked. He thrusted on his mouth, and he saw Patrick fist his own dick lazily, as if he didn't want to come just yet.

Pete pulled him away, precome in Patrick's lips. He kissed and sucked it off, and he grabbed his hips possessively. He soon thrusted into him. At first, it took a little bit, as they hadn't used lube and Patrick was really tight.

"I love you, God, fuck—!" he moaned as Pete kept going inside him, hitting the spot he liked the most. He saw stars and he was pushed up against the wall, his shirtless back scratching with the pots and plants there were.

"I'm so close -- God, Patrick! I!" Pete screamed, and soon he climaxed as Patrick did. Patrick's legs started shaking and he fell to the floor, kneeling to suck Pete's throbbing cock. Soon come was all over his mouth, and he swallowed obediently, even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Patrick came shortly after, his stomach with the sticky white liquid.

Pete took a towel from somewhere and dried him clean, and then Patrick kissed him again. They were still naked when they heard someone's footsteps coming near them.

It was Brendon. He was clearly jacking off at the sight of his boss and the blonde fucking, and he looked totally turned on. He snapped out of it and realized that they had found him. "Shit, uh, fuck."

"It's alright. I guess it's part of your kink, isn't it, Trick? Being seen?"

"It is, Pete," he said sweetly, kissing him again.

"R-Ryan saw you too," Brendon muttered, his cheeks deep red and his hand still motionless in his pants. "I'll use this place, too, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes, the new sex place," Pete rolled his eyes and nodded before muttering a 'sure'. Brendon went to get Ryan and soon they locked the door behind them.

The place was filled with moans in a matter of seconds. "How old are they, even?" Patrick asked.

"They're both twenty," Pete shrugged. "I don't have idea what's their interest on flowers. They're just thinkin' about fucking all day."

"Don't you too, though?"

Pete laughed. "Maybe I do, Trick. Maybe I do."

"Thirty and still acting like an eighteen year old," Patrick chided, kissing him again.

* * *

Ryan pushed him against the shelves as soon as they closed the door behind them.

"Ry, fuck --" Brendon moaned as soon as Ryan took off his clothes and kissed him hungrily. "I-I. Please, Ry."

Ryan soon slided the younger boy's jeans down and his boxers too, handing his erection with ease. "It turned you on too much too see our boss like that, Bren," he chided with a soft smirk on his lips. "You want me to do the same he did to that blond, don't you?"

Brendon moaned, bucking his hips against Ryan's hand. "Please, Ry." He tried to not beg too much; he found it humiliating afterwards. But he did, he really did. Oh god, he'd love to be pushed up against a wall, fucked senseless like Pete was with Patrick.

"Do you really? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," he almost yelled, bucking his hips. "I want you to thrust into me and I want you to fuck my mouth. Please, Ryan."

Ryan smiled. "If that's what you want, you slut," he cooed before his lips met Brendon's neck. He sucked and nibbled on it, leaving a visible hickey on there. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Ryan, yes, please, god --" he babbled incoherently.

Ryan grabbed his hips almost too roughly and soon thrusted into him, no need for lube as Brendon was loose from two days ago. He hit his prostate by the third thrust, and Brendon was going crazy. It felt terribly good, how his boyfriend fucked him senseless like this.

Brendon kept moaning Ryan's name before he felt he was about to come and he yelled that he was going to. Ryan thrusted even faster, his grip on his hips so rough and possesive it left bruises.

Brendon came all over both their lower abdomens, and he was tired out after. Ryan let him fall on the ground and he knelt and sucked on his throbbing cock, licking and moaning as Ryan fucked his pretty little mouth.

"You're so beautiful like this, baby boy," he said, passing a hand through the younger boy's hair. "I'm gonna come, ah!" and he came on his mouth.

Brendon swallowed obediently.

Meanwhile, Patrick's ear was pressed against the door, his dick hard again. He looked at Pete and giggled nervously, and Pete just kissed him for any answer.


End file.
